Sisterhood
by KGreen95
Summary: Two sisters. Two hearts. One love.


Hope you enjoy. Owned by KGreen95.

P.S. If you happen to see the name Kate anywhere..that's my bad. Should be Auri/Aurora.(:

It's 1828 in London, England and my sister, Melonie and I are on our way to the Queen's Royal Ballroom Dance. We giggled to one another as the cold wind brushed our hair away from our face and our gowns wrapped around our ankles. We were linked arm in arm and were less than a block away when it happened.A tall, dark figure appeared in front of us and grabbed Melonie around the neck.

"Let her go!" I screamed, hitting him with my fists but didn't seem to phase him. He grabbed my hair and slung me to the ground.

"Aurora!" My sister screamed. I looked up just to see him jerk her head back and flash pearly, white fangs that he plunged into her neck. Melonie's screams filled the air then she went limp and he let her fall to the ground.

"Melonie." I sobbed. The figure jerked me off the ground to face him. Melonie's blood all over his mouth.

"Any last words?" He grinned, showing me his sharp fangs.

"Go to hell." I mumbled. His grin deepened.

"I'm already there sweet heart." He bit into my neck. A sharp burning pain surged through my body and screams filled my ears. My owns screams, and the guys laughter. He leaned away from me and smirked."What are you?" I barely whispered, but he heard me."A monster and now, you are too." I started to scream again and he let me fall to the ground beside my unconscious sister. I watched him stare down at us, as blackness took over my sight.

Present Day, Indiana

"Mel?" I asked, crouching down as our prey got closer.

"10 more feet." She said. I heard his heart beat and the blood pumping in his veins before I heard his footsteps. My vision turned that faded red and my fangs forced their way out of my gums. I growled and waited another heart beat then lunged at him. He didn't scream. He didn't have time to. I bit into him but only enough to knock him out. He laid there motionless. I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder and turned back down the alley. Melonie and I walked down four more alley ways then turned to the warehouse's back doors. Melonie keyed us in and I followed her to the back room. I handed the human off then went to see Mathis, our leader. My creator. The devil's pawn.

"He only wants to talk to you so have fun." Melonie nodded once, then turned to go to our room. I sighed then knocked on the door."Come in." Said Mathis's voice through the door. I shoved it open and walked to the middle of the room. Getting no closer then I needed.

"Can I help you, sire?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Come closer, Aurora. I wanna look at you." He grinned, baring his fangs.

"You're not blind. What do you want?" I demanded, getting impatient. He leaned forward and nodded his head. Two of his guards grabbed me and hauled me forward to Mathis's desk. I could've taken them but I didn't feel like causing a scene. Mathis grinned and the guys went back to their post. He stood and leaned forward so that his face was less than an inch from mine. I narrowed my eyes and he leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head.

"What do you want, sire?" I growled.

"How did today's catch go, Love?" He whispered into my ear.

"Your blood bank is still up and running." I smirked. His smirk fell. He grabbed my chin and made me face him again.

"I know you hate me for what I'm doing to these low-life food sources, but it's for the good of our kind. Our race, is dying. You know that. So be grateful that you have a place to sleep and food to eat. If I wasn't doing this, we'd all be dead. Humans would take over and we would just be a figment of their little imaginations. So watch how you act." He growled. I grinned.

"If it were up to me, my sister and I would not be working for you. You would be dead, and we would be living our lives. Half normal. So be grateful that I work for you." I pulled away from him and turned to the door.

"What were his last thoughts?" Mathis asked. I could tell he was smiling again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wishing he wouldn't do this.

"The human, you drank from and brought to my warehouse. What was his last thought? Before you destroyed the rest of his life."

"His daughter. His last thought was of his daughter." I whispered, hating the feeling these words brought up as I turned and walked sister and I had real but very rare abilities. She was called a Seer because she could see into the future and tell whenever it was going to change. I was called a Reader, because I could read minds and make people think things that wasn't true or happening. Only human minds. Melonie was valuable to Mathis and he knew we were inseparable so he kept me around, for a few reasons. He knew I was a good fighter and he used me to satisfy his "needs". He was also afraid if another clan got a hold of me that they'd use me to wipe out his clan. He was smart. I walked past the door where we'd handed the human off and felt guilt wash over me. I took the steps two at a time and ran smack into Mathis's top body guard, Darius. He caught on to my arm so that I didn't fall. I pulled away from him and tried to shove him away but he held me to him and stared down at me.

"Get out of the way, Dar." I hissed, attempting to pull away again.

"Oh, Aurora is pissed off. What's wrong dear?" He smirked, breathing into my face.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." I stated, finally shoving him away. He laughed and went down the stairs I just came up. I went up another flight of stairs and found mine and Melonie's room. As soon as I opened the door, I knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked Mel.

"We have a problem." She stated.

"What kind of problem?" I shut the door and sat beside Mel.

"Hunter."

"A Hunter? We can deal with one, Mel."

"No, this is different. He knows who and what we are and he's not dumb enough to come here. He'll be waiting. Oh and the best part, I can barely get a read on him. All I know, is he's here in town waiting on us."

"Shit." I muttered, running my hand through my long, brown hair.

"Aurora this is bad! We have to tell Mathis!" Mel cried.

"No. No, we are not telling that dirt bag!" I half yelled.

"Aurora! He could kill you for saying that! Look at all he's done for us!"

"Don't talk to me about what he's done for us. All he's done is make us into these blood sucking monsters and try to sleep with both of us." I said as calmly as I could.

"Stop it. Just stop it, Aurora." Mel stated. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Please be careful." She whispered just as I shut the door and headed down the were tumbling through my head, rapid and unorganized. I was angry. Angry at Mathis for turning us and for being such a scum-sucking dirt bag and at Mel for being so sympathetic towards him. I don't think she quite understood the circumstances we were in. He had changed us into monsters and then forced us into working in his awful blood bank and condemning other humans to this horrible fate. What part of "Mathis is the bad guy" did she not get? Shaking my head, I took in my surroundings. Tall buildings rose all around me and taxi's zoomed by on the street. Long ago, this place may have fascinated me but after so many years, I was sick of the city life. I just wanted to go somewhere normal and small. I wanted to live in a small town where I could live a quiet life. But mostly, I wanted to be human again.

I jogged about four blocks then slowed to a walk. I walked a few more blocks then rounded the corner coming to a stop in front of the club Red Dice. The only vampire/human club in town. Good thing was humans had no idea that this was our main feeding grounds. The club even had it's own "private rooms" were vamps could have dinner. I looked down and realized I wasn't dressed right for this kind of club but the bouncers would let me in anyway. I got to the front of the line and gave the bouncers a dazzling smile. As if being put under a spell, they let me in. I looked around then settled on the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, looking me over.

"Rum and O positive." I flashed my fangs. He nodded once then disappeared into a door. He came back and handed me a glass. I sipped my drink and looked around for dinner. I didn't like being a monster but a girl's gotta eat. My eyes scanned the room. The flashing lights and smokers made it hard to pick between vamp and human but once you seen the eyes you knew. I didn't see anyone appetizing and turned my attention back to the bartender.

"Any rooms available?" I asked.

"Um." He left the word hanging and glanced down at a clip board. "Yea there's a room open."

"Thanks." I stated then crossed the room and down the hall way towards the private rooms. Normally vamps that came to clubs for food didn't kill them so they would feed then leave them so if I was lucky, dinner would be on someone else. I opened several rooms but it was mainly guy vamps with small, defenseless girls. I found a room with an unconscious male laying in a recliner. The slight pink scar lining on his neck showed he'd been fed on. I smiled and sank my fangs into his neck and allowed the warm goodness to flow down my throat. After I fed I stayed at the club a bit longer then grew bored. I left and headed back to the ware house. I figured Mel was asleep so I slipped in through the window. I was just heading for the bathroom when I heard her set up in bed. I sighed and turned around.

"Have fun risking your life?" She snapped.

"I do it all the time why should now be any different?" I stated.

"Aurora, stop acting like this! You're not Billy Bad Ass so stop acting like it. You can still be killed." Mel cried.

"Have a little faith." I smirked at my own joke. Vamps and religion didn't really go together.

"You are so unreasonable!" She threw her hands up and glared at me.

"What do you want me to say Mel!" I shouted. She sighed knowing once my anger spiked she'd better back off even if she knew I wouldn't hurt her.

"Just promise you won't just leave that you'll have me or somebody with you. Watch your back. We need to lay low until this Hunter leaves. If he leaves." She pleaded.

"Ok, I promise. Now I'm gonna take a shower." I turned and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped and stayed in the shower until my body glowed from the heat then I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into the bedroom and came to a quick stop at the sight of Mathis and Darius. They turned towards me and grinned. Mel didn't look any happier than I did.

"Well, well, well." Mathis smiled, looking me over.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." I stated.

"May I?" Mathis asked.

"No! Perv!" I shrieked. "Now get out!" I yelled, pointing my finger to the door.

"I'm afraid I can't. I must talk to Mel whether your dressed or not." Mathis said then turned back to Mel but Darius looked me over again. I felt my blood boil as I grabbed a black T-shirt and jeans to wear then headed back to the bathroom to get dressed. I had just fastened my bra strap when the bathroom door opened. Out of reaction I threw a punch out. It collided with Mel's jaw who yelled a very ugly cuss word and kneed me in the gut. "Sorry!" I yelled, pushing away from her.

"What the hell!" She shouted, looking in the mirror at her jaw. The bruise was already fading.

"Just be glad you weren't Mathis." I stated, pulling my shirt on.

"Yea. Good thing." Mel huffed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mathis knows." She stated not looking at me.

"Knows what?" I demanded.

"About the Hunter." She said.

"Mel!" I shouted.

"It wasn't me! I'm not the only Seer he has working for him you know! He just came by to ask if I'd seen the same thing."

"And?"

"Of course I told him the truth. He said if I lied, bad things would happen to you."

"Wait, he threatened me?"

"Auri.." Mel used my childhood nickname.

"No I'm not dropping this."

"Aurora stop it. Just let it go."

"No Mel! All my life you've told me to "let it go". Well I'm not." I slipped my boots on and slammed the door. I hurried to Mathis's office and tried to push past the guards but they shoved me back.

"Move!" I yelled in the taller guards face.

"No visitors. Mathis is with a client right now." The guard stated.

"Slone? Is it Slone?" I demanded.

"It's none of your business Miss. Aurora. I suggest you go back to your room before you get into serious trouble."

"Figures he's with that whore. Tell him I stopped by and I will be back if he doesn't talk to me soon." I turned and went back to mine and Mel's room. I didn't bother to put up with the yelling so I dropped myself into bed and passed out on contact. I woke up to darkness streaming in our windows. I stood up and walked over to the tallest window and looked up at the sky. No stars tonight. I sighed and settled on a shower. When I finished Mel was just waking up.

"Hungry?" I asked, pulling dark jeans on and tugging a V-neck sweatshirt over my head.

"Yea. I didn't eat much yesterday." She mumbled, still waking up.

"Well get dressed and let's go." I said, tossing her a pair of jeans. She sighed and got up. We were just heading out the door when Dar showed up.

"What?" I asked, not letting him in.

"Ah, good you're already on the go. Mathis said bring home a nice catch today and you'll get a reward, ladies." Dar responded.

"Actually we're going to get dinner. Mathis's dirty work can wait." I stated. Dar tossed me two blood bags.

"There's dinner. Now go." He ordered. I raised my eye brows and threw the bags back.

"I prefer my blood from the source. Nothing extremely personal Dar." I flashed my fangs and shoved past him, pulling Mel with me.

"Mathis isn't going to be to happy about this, girls!" Dar called to us.

"Is he ever happy with us." I called back. We jogged down the stairs and out the door. We walked down the alley and towards Red Dice.

"You know we better bring someone back for him." Mel stated, rounding the corner of the alley.

"I know. But we can't work on empty stomachs." I pointed out.

"You just love testing his buttons." Mel shook her head

."It's not like he'll do much." I shrugged. Mel came to a stop.

"So that's what this is about. You're trying to see how far you can actually push his until he does something." Mel was angry again.

"Eh, what's the worst he can do?" I asked, walking again. Mel grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Kill you." She hissed. I looked back at her and spoke.

"He already has." I jerked away from her and we walked silently to the club. We stood in line with mostly humans. There were a group of girls around 18 giggling and talking about all the hot guys in the club and that the loved girls like them. If only they knew. A few guys behind us were checking us out. I turned and smiled and gave them a flirty wave. The grinned back and winked. Dinner was served. We made it to the doors and the bouncers let us in then we made our way to the bar.

"The usual?" The bartender asked.

"Two please." Mel smiled. The bartender disappeared behind a door then appeared with two red tinted glasses that smell divine.

"Thanks." I smiled and the bartender wondered off. We turned around on our bar stools to face the crowd and sipped our drinks. Two of the guys from outside were looking at us, grinning. I caught them looking at us and gestured for them to come over. They starred each other in disbelief then practically ran over.

"Dinner is on me." I smiled at Mel. The guys stopped in front of us and looked us over.

"Ladies." The tallest one nodded. He was cute. He looked more like a surfer dude with the blonde, wavy hair in his face and bright blue eyes. They were both finely built by the size of there arms and there abs noticeable through their too tight of shirts. I licked my lips.

"Here to show a lady a good time?" I grinned.

"You bet." The blonde one grinned. The other had red hair and a lip piercing. He was checking Mel out who was obviously teasing him by stretching herself out and showing a little belly skin. I smiled to Mel and she returned it. I stood and took the blonde ones hand.

"Lead the way." I winked. He blushed and guided me through the people and to the hallway for private rooms. I looked over my shoulder and Mel caught my eye. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm Ryan, by the way." The guy said over his shoulder. I didn't typically like knowing the people's names I fed off of.

"Aurora." I stated.

"Nice to meet you, Aurora." Ryan grinned. He led us to a room in the third hall. The private room were all exactly alike. All had red interior and they had a love seat, a recliner, a small bed, and a table with a few chairs.

"Ladies first." Ryan gestured holding the door open. I gave him a quick smile and walked in. "Well uh…" Ryan started after shutting the door but I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"I get it. You're not used to this but it's ok. I'll guide you through it." I winked. He relaxed and put his hands in his pockets. I really was going to have to do all the work. I caught hold of his collar and made him set on the love seat then I got on his lap and kissed him hard. His hands slid up my hips and squeezed. I held on to his collar, bringing him closer. He slipped his jacket off then he tugged my shirt over my head.

"Nice." He muttered, touching my belly button ring.

"That's not all that's nice." I smirked then kissed him again. I pushed my mind into his and he was thinking he was going to get lucky with a extremely hot girl. He wished. Ryan was fully aroused and was already attempting to pull my pants off but sex with strangers wasn't my thing. I kissed on his neck as he was trying to unfasten my bra, then I bit into his neck. He gasped and his hands tightened on my back. He went limp as I filled up then I pulled away and licked the blood off my lips. I pulled my shirt back on and got off his lap."Thanks hun," I placed a soft kiss on his lips then left him in the room. I would probably meet Mel back at the ware house so I had another drink then headed out. I had just gotten in the door when Dar popped up.

"Mathis wants to see you now." He stated. Damn. Forgot to get today's catch. Oh well.

"What if I don't wanna see Mathis." I cocked my head to the side. Dar glared down at me. "Fine." I threw my hands up in defeat and followed Dar to Mathis's office. He shoved me in the door and Mathis was setting behind his desk, along with Slone setting on the front of it. Slone was tall and her hair was very light blonde and her eyes were mint blue-green. She was also a pain in the ass.

"Can I help you?" I asked, feeling my anger spike at the sight of Slone.

"Bring back a snack, Love?" Mathis asked.

"Damn. Sorry." I shrugged. Mathis glared and Slone smiled. "What are you smiling at?" I asked Slone. She jumped off the desk and made her way to me.

"You know what this means don't you?" She smirked, getting in my face.

"That you guys have to fend for yourselves for dinner tonight?" I smiled back. She back handed me.

"Stupid little girl." She hissed, licking my blood off her hand. I growled and punched her in the mouth.

"Ladies stop it." Mathis stated but he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Looks like your dinner, my dear." Slone grinned, as her lip healed.

"Go ahead. Bite me." I crouched into my attack mode. She mirrored me and lunged, knocking me to the ground. She pinned me with her arms but I got my legs up and kicked her off me then jumped back on my feet. Mathis grabbed me from behind and locked my arms up behind me. Slone ran at me and I kicked her into a mirror. Mathis jerked my head to the side and was about to pierce my skin when Mel burst through the door.

"Stop!" She shouted. We all looked at her. "Here." She laid an unconscious female body on the floor.

"Well done Melonie." Mathis said, releasing me. "You knew this would happen. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sire." Mel said, giving him a slight nod of her head.

"Mathis." Slone hissed. He turned and looked at her. "What about Aurora? She disrespected both of us. We can't just let her off so easy." She growled, glaring at me. Mathis looked over me then shrugged his shoulders.

"One day Slone, you can have her. But right now, you let it go." Mathis stated then he sunk down to the ground beside the poor human girl. Slone shoved past me and got down beside Mathis. Mel's eyes narrowed towards me and I knew what was coming. I followed her out of the office and down the hall. I slowly walked behind her, wishing I could read her mind to know what she was thinking. Mel came to a stop then turned quickly and drilled her fist into my cheek. I cursed then rubbed my cheek.

"Well?" I asked. She was shaking with rage.

"You promised!" Mel cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised to watch your back. Not to be stupid! You knew what would happen if you showed up empty handed! They could've killed you!"

"But they didn't."

"Because I saved your ass! Stop underestimating Mathis!"

"I can handle it myself Mel."

"They were about to drink you dry and you call that handling it?"

"I knew you'd show up."

"No. You assumed. What if I hadn't? You'd been Mathis and Slone's dinner."

"Why are you getting so worked up? You saved me, didn't you?"

"Auri! You're all I have left! I'm the younger sister, you're supposed to be protecting me. Not the other way around!"

"We have each others backs. That's how it's always been. I'm just a bit more reckless then you are."

"What if one day I can't make it there in time and you actually die. What am I going to do, Aurora?"

"You'll leave this place and go try live a happy life."

"I couldn't do that."

"Yes Mel. You can and you will. Promise me."

"No I cant."

"Mel please. Just promise me that." Mel stared back at me with her big brown eyes then sighed.

"Fine. I promise."

"Good." We continued down to our room then went to bed. I tossed and turned most of the time but when I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of my last human day in London. I woke up tied to a chair with a blaring headache. I looked all around me and found Mel tied to a chair as well, still unconscious.

"Help!" I yelled.

"No one is going to help you. No one can hear you." The guy that attacked us said walking forward with a small dagger in his hands.

"What are you going to do to us." I sobbed. The guy came to a halt in front of me then leaned forward so we were face to face and showed me his fangs. I cringed in fear and a tear escaped my eye.

"My family is dying out and I need to help it re-grow. That's what you and your sister are for."

"We'll never be apart of your family." "You have no choice." He grabbed my palm and dragged the knife across, cutting into my skin. I screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" He then dragged the knife into his own palm.

"After this night, you and your sister will obey me for the rest of your life's. Without me, you'll die. Remember that." He placed his palm on mine, mixing our blood. At first I felt nothing then I felt fire. The fire shot up through my arm and through out the rest of my body. Almost like being electrocuted and set on fire at once. I screamed and my hands locked into fists. The fire covered me in killing pain. My eye sight tinted slightly red and I felt the pointy fangs grow out of my gums just past my four front teeth. The pain didn't lighten any. It seemed to grow worse and worse. I could hear the ticking of my attackers watch, I could hear the faint sound of wind outside. I also seen the small dart particles in the air and just the slightest moved of something, bug or rodent, every time I looked around. I jerked my arms and heard the wood groan against my strength then crack. The arms of the chair came off and I freed my hands. My throat burned. I needed something to drink and I needed it now. The lights in the room were too bright and I turned to run but the mysterious guy knocked me to the ground. Locking his forearm against my throat.

"You monster! Look what you did to me! Who are you!" I screamed, trying to get away from him. He rolled me over onto my stomach and pinned me to the ground. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"My name is Mathis. I'm your master and I'm a blood thirsty vampire." I felt myself sobbing again. Then I heart a heart beat much faster then mine and Mathis's. I growled and tried to free myself of Mathis but he wouldn't budge. The heart beat picked up and I heard blood pumping in someone's veins. Melonie's human veins.

"Hungry?" Mathis whispered in my ear. "Go ahead, but don't kill her." Mathis released me and I ran to Melonie. She was awake and she was crying.

"Aurora! What did he do to you!" She cried. "Your eyes! They're red and your teeth! He turned you into what he is!"

"Mel I'm sorry. But I'm so hungry." I muttered. I turned her head to the side and her screams echoed in the room as I plunged my razor sharp fangs into her neck. I drank and drank but it didn't fill me. I wanted more but before I could, Mathis shoved me off her.

"I told you not to kill her!" He growled. I glared at him as he sliced both their palms.

"No!" I screamed. I lunged for him but he kicked me in the stomach which sent me flying to the floor. I looked up just as he placed their palms together. A few minutes ticked by and Melonie's head jerked up. Her eyes red and hungry. "Mel." I cried. Mel snapped her teeth at Mathis as he tried to stroke her face. He turned and went into a room then came back with two jars that were filled with thick, red liquid that smelled great. He handed me one then fed the other to Mel. The jar's still weren't enough. We wanted more.

"You have to fight the thirst, ladies. It'll get better. I promise." Mathis said, tossing the empty jar to the floor.

"I'm so hungry." I hissed, clutching my stomach. Mathis walked over and wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. His smoothed back, blonde hair fell onto his forehead. If it weren't for the fact that he was a monster, I might've thought he was good looking. He brushed my brown waves off my face and smiled.

"I'll take care of you Aurora. And your sister." He promised. I felt tears fill my eyes and I nodded my head. The first time I'd fallen for one of his lies.

I sat up in bed and checked the clock. It was four in the afternoon meaning it was still bed time for vamps. I couldn't sleep anymore so I jumped in the shower, threw on some dark clothes, and went out for breakfast. And by out I mean to the club. I wasn't typically hungry so I just settled for the amount of blood in my drink. After a few hours of dancing and rum and blood, I headed back. I opened the door and I heard yelling from Mathis's office. I raced up the stairs and several other vamps were beating on his door. Including Mel. I pulled her out of the group so we could talk.

"What's going on?" I demanded. She looked around then spoke in a hushed tone.

"The Hunter killed last night." My jaw almost dropped.

"Is that what this crowd is about?"

"Yes. They're angry because Mathis's Seer's could've prevented this but they didn't do anything."

"It's not their fault they can't get a good read on the guy."

"We know that, but they don't." Mel agreed, nodding to the crowd of angry vamps.

"So we can't get in through the doors?"

I asked, noticing the guards pushing the crowd back."Nope."

"Then we won't use doors."

"Auri?" I smiled and 10 minutes later we were on the ground looking up at Mathis's 3rd story office.

"Ready?" I asked Mel. She nodded and we jumped up on the dumpster then dug our fingers, about an inch into the side of the wall like it was clay, then climbed up the side of the wall. Swinging from ledge to ledge and occasionally clinging to the gutter. We went around the window then stopped at the very top of it. I looked over at Melonie. Her expression showed worry, but she trusted me. I turned so that I was facing the wall then swung my legs up like an acrobat then drilled them into the window, swinging in. Mathis, Slone and a few other head vampires turned around shocked. Mathis's expression lightened but the rest looked angry and ready to attack. Seconds later, Mel swung in beside me.

"Aurora. Melonie." Mathis nodded. Slone took a step towards us and I raised an eye brow."

Move any closer, and I'll throw you out that window." I promised. She didn't look like she believed me but Slone stopped anyway.

"What's going on Mathis? Who are these girls?" Demanded a Russian vamp.

"Oh, just two of my pets that are going to be broken, eventually." Mathis smirked.

"We have things to deal with Mathis!" The Russian yelled. "We have a dead royal Seer on our hands and you're making jokes!" Mathis's face grew hard.

"You think I don't know that? We have a little in convince that will be taken care of." Mathis sneered to the Russian then turned back to us. "Girls, leave or be thrown back out that window."

"We want to know what's going on." I stated. "You're keeping stuff from everyone and they don't like it. Hint, by them beating on the doors."

"I don't have to tell them anything." Mathis said.

"You run this place, so you're entitled to give us information about our own safety." Mel said from behind me. Mathis narrowed his eyes then sighed in defeat. Trouble with the royals wasn't his thing.

"Fine. A Hunter is in town and he killed a royal Seer last night. So until he's taken care of, I want everyone to stay in and feed from our supply." Mathis stated. I turned to Mel and her expression was unreadable.

"Do you know where this Hunter can be found?" I asked.

"My Seer's are doing everything they can. Now, leave." He growled. His eyes tinting red. I was about to protest but Mel grabbed my arm and guided us through the people in the room and out the door. People immediately jumped us about what was going on. We tried to push through but it wasn't helping any. I growled and started shoving people. Finally Mel cursed and yelled for everyone to shut up.

"A Hunter has killed. That's what's going on that's all we know so go back to your rooms and leave us the hell alone!" Mel yelled. The others started mumbling to each other and eventually cleared out. Her anger seemed out and we headed towards our own room. Mel got into the shower and I sat on my bed. I was far from tired. My mind was buzzing with all the events occurring. A Hunter killed a royal Seer. A _royal seer. _He'll be tortured if caught. There are three different rulers of the vampires. All in different ranks. About like high school. You have the high class/most powerful then the average, then the one's with hardly any to no say so. The third ruler's family has begun to fade and vamps are beginning to think it's a good idea. Just to let him fade. Whenever a vampire law is passed, all three rulers most vote on passing it. Two out of three, wins. So since the third ruler is old and wise, he takes time making his choices. Which really pisses everyone off. Mathis wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. Except for the first rulers. Sir Thomas and Lady Saphire. They lived in London with their many children. I lost count years ago. Mathis works for them. They bought him this warehouse/hotel were many vamps stay. Either momentarily or forever. So if hell breaks loose and vamps get unhappy, Mathis gets a visit from one of the rulers Trackers or if its very bad, Thomas himself shows up. Now that a royal Seer of the first clan has been killed, hell has broke loose. Fingers will be pointed and threats will be made but eventually someone dies but never since I've been a vampire has a Hunter dare kill a royal. Let alone a Seer. This makes me want to protect Mel even more.

A tall, broad guy in the back of the room caught my attention. He was being hit on by another vamp and he turned as if he knew I was looking at him and smiled then turned his attention back to the girl. He was sexy. Too bad he was dinner. We tried not to kill when we fed but sometimes the thirst causes us to forget how much we're taking until we realize our meal went dry. I strode over and gestured for the girl vamp to leave. She looked to protest until she seen who I was and immediately backed off. Working for Mathis gave me a hard ass image.

"Hi doll face." The guy smiled. He smelled amazing. Not just his blood but his cologne was great. Husky like.

"Hey. Wanna dance?" I asked, giving him my best flirty look. His breathing got rigid. He smiled.

"Absolutely." I took his hand and led him to the dance floor. We danced on each other until I could tell he was getting tired and made my move. I smiled up at him and kissed his collar bone.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked, pulling him closer. He brushed my hair off my face. His hand was warm on my skin.

"You don't miss a thing." He smiled. "Have a name?"

"Depends. Do you have one?" I play challenged, grinding on him some more. His hands tightened on my hips.

"Yea, I do. It's Jase. You?" He grinned."Aurora but you can call me Auri or doll face." I smiled.

"I'll remember that. I'm ready if you are." He nodded his head toward the back of the building.

"I like your way of thinking." I grabbed his hand and guided him through the other bodies of vamp and human and to the back exit. I got us out into the alley and checked to make sure no one else was around. The coast was clear so I turned back to him and smiled. He looped his two pointer fingers in my belt loops and pulled me to him. He pressed a hot kiss to my lips. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. If that were even possible. I pulled away and kissed his chin then his jaw and bared my fangs so that he couldn't see and my eyes tinted red. I leaned in but just as I touched his neck he grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the brick wall behind him. My eye sight blurred and I felt warm liquid on my forehead. Instinct took over and I turned on him. He punched me in the jaw and when he did I seen the tattoo on his wrist. The Hunter's tattoo.

No Life After Death.

I growled at my own stupidity and lunged for him again. He kicked me in the gut then pulled a needle out of his jacket pocket. My eyes widened in fear and he smiled. Dead Man's Blood. The only working "drug" that worked against vamps. The blood of a dead man was like poison to us and put into our blood knocked us out and made us extremely weak until we fed. I upper cut him in the jaw and tried to run but he tripped me and was on top of me in a flash.

"Good night doll face." He panted then drilled the needle into my neck. I started coughing and my eye sight went blurry. Images tilted and shadows began to form. I tried to hit him but he pinned me. The drug was working quickly. I caught him smile before I was out.I awoke suddenly tied to a chair. I could've easily broke out of it but Jase had poisoned me. I had a searing headache and my senses were off slightly. I caught movement to my right and Jase came into view.

"Wow Auri, you really made my job a whole lot easier." He stated, pulling a chair up in front of me. I glared.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to make his face come into focus over the power of the drug.

"You and your sister dead. Obviously." He replied.

"Then kill me."

"Can't do that doll face. I have to wait for your sister to come find you then I finish you both. Then I finish your clan."

"You really think only one of you can take down all of us." I half laughed.

"You'd be amazed how many I've killed so far. Plus, your clan's numbers are limited so it's only a matter of time."

"Then why are me and my sister your first picks?" I asked. He leaned forward in his chair.

"You killed my family and she helped." Jase stated. I leaned forward in my own chair.

"Pity. How are you still alive then?"

"I was seven and I was staying with my grandparents. So when I heard what happened I promised to make the two vamp girls pay. I also came across a way to help me beat your kind easily. Guess how?" I raised my eye brows in question. He grinned."A little vampire blood mixed in my own gave me your senses but not your thirst. So I'm just as fast and strong as your kind and I can also hear and see just as well. I can also stand sunlight. I barely even burn. Cool huh?"

"That explains a lot. Also why you were able to take me down so fast. I'm impressed and a bit disgusted." He reared back and punched me in the mouth. Causing me to taste my own blood. I growled and spit my blood out. I then started to notice that he smelled pretty much human but then again he didn't. I pushed my mind into his and I knew he was telling the truth. I couldn't read his mind. I cursed myself for not at least trying to begin with. I knew I couldn't read vamps minds. Only humans. I had to be cautious now.

"Watch it." Jase warned. "So in less then two days time your sister will show up and my job will be finished. Unless the drug and lack of blood doesn't kill you first." He smirked then he turned and went through a door in the back of the room. I knew the effects of the drug would only worsen so I needed to act fast. I leaned forward and dug my teeth into the rope. I loosened them up a bit and slid my hand out and worked my way out of the other side. I had just finished untying the last of the ropes when Jase's voice in the other room put me on alert. He was on the phone."Yea, I caught one and I'm waiting on the sister to show up." He said. I didn't listen anymore because I booked it for the door. I yanked on the handle but realized he had chained them shut. I cursed. There had to be another way out. I turned and seen the windows. I also seen the sun light. I cursed again. I started on the chains when suddenly Jase ran up behind me and pinned me face first into the wall.

"Going some where?" He growled in my ear.

"Yea, I am." I hissed. I head butted him with the back of my head and spun around to face him. I punched him in the gut and he collapsed to the floor. I pushed my mind into his and tried to get him to pass out by making him think he couldn't breathe. He gasped and started choking. Good thing he was half human.

"Bitch." He choked then his body went limp. I slid down the wall feeling exhausted. I needed blood. I didn't want to feed off this Hunter but it was still day time and I wasn't getting out of here for a few hours. I crawled over to him and rolled him over. His neck came into view and my instincts took over. I bit into his neck and drank. A few hours later the sun was lowering in the sky and if I kept to the back ways I could easily make it to the ware house. The myth about sun is true. It chars us to the crisp and turns us into ash. No sun block can protect us. Usually if we dress our selves completely in leather it'll allow us to be in the sun for under two hours but we just try to avoid it all together.I decided I wasn't going to just leave this half human, half vamp laying on the floor so I tied him to the chair I'd been in. He'd wake up soon with a very bad headache and he'd be extremely pissed. All that mattered now was that I get to Mel and tell her what happened.

I punched Jase in the jaw then slung him to the ground and pinned him. He struggled and I lowered my mouth to his neck to show I was not joking.

"Where is my sister?" I growled against his neck. If he gave me to the wrong answer, I'd rip his throat out.

"I told you. I don't know." He hissed back. I pressed my fangs to his neck but not enough to break skin.

"One more try Jase. Tell me where she is or I'll kill you." I threatened. I'd do anything to find Mel.

"No you won't." He whispered. I sat up far enough to look into his eyes.

"You doubt me?" I asked, tightening my nails on his wrists. Jase winced.

"Yes. I know you feel it too Auri. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't feel." Jase replied. I starred at him shocked.

"Feel what exactly?" I mumbled. Distracted, he broke my hands off his wrists and in one quick motion, sat up then cupped my face. He kissed me. I hesitated then pulled free of his soft, warm lips.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, touching my lips, where his had just been.

"I feel weird around you Auri. Fluttery and all that." He murmured to my neck.

"I didn't take your sister. My partner did." Rage filled me again but Jase was ready. He rolled over and pinned me to the floor, causing dust to stir.

"This is your fault!" I cried. "If you'd never come here she wouldn't be gone and I wouldn't have this..feeling."

"I'm sorry Aurora. But no matter how much you hate me for it, I'm glad I came here. The you part anyway. But I will help you find your sister. I know where she's being taken." I was still in the state of shock and gripped his shirt and yanked him towards me.

"Where. Is. She?" I demanded through gritted teeth. He shoved my hands back down and stared straight into my eyes.

"She's taking her to the 1st ruler. Vampires." He stated.

"She?" I asked, already knowing who he was talking about.

"Slone." My jaw dropped even though I assumed it was her. So many thoughts came to my mind I didn't know which to say. First being, when we found them, I'd kill Slone. That was for certain. Second, what was a vampire, Slone, and a Hunter, Jase, doing working together? Third, why is she taking Mel to the first ruler? I know their snobby and bitchy but what do they want with her? Yea she's a valuable Seer. Very unique, but why her all of a sudden. Unless. Unless, she knew and so did Mathis. This is probably why Mathis kept her under the radar. He knew someone would come take her. I needed to talk to Mathis. Now. I was about to shove Jase away when I noticed how he was looking at me with those gorgeous, dark eyes and how very, very close our bodies were. You couldn't even fit a magazine between us. My breathing went rigid. I don't get nervous? What's wrong with me? I licked my lips and seen how soft, and welcoming his were. I think the only thing keeping me from crushing our mouths together was the fact that I was still pinned to the ground. He noticed my change in behavior and let go of my hands. He leaned back on his heels and I sat up on my elbows. We starred at each other until I had every detail of his face memorized. Right down to the hidden mole beside his ear. I tore my eyes away from his and starred at anything but him.

"Auri.." Jase started. I sat up ignoring common sense, that I was a hunter of the night and he was the killer of my kind, and kissed him hard. He didn't hesitate. He pulled me onto his lap and tangled his fingers in my hair. He kissed me back hard and hungry. When I felt like my heart was going to explode I pulled away from him. He kissed on my neck while I tried to calm down. I don't act like this. What the hell is wrong with me! My heart rate has never beat that fast. Not since before I was this monster. I leaned away from Jase. His eyes falling me with such lust and admire I almost choked up.

"Jase, we have to find her." I muttered, looking down. He sighed and tilted my head back up.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your sister." Jase promised, kissing my forehead. I shook my head and leaned away from him.

"Jase, I-I can't. They'll kill you. Mathis will use you as my weakness. I can't risk losing something I'm getting too attached to." I muttered, using my hands to push on his chest. Trying to get some space between us. He caught my hands and stopped them on his heart. He kissed my hand and smiled, a small but soft smile.

"My heart beats for you, Aurora." My breath caught in my throat. I pulled away from him and stood up. His eyes followed me but he stayed on the ground.

"Jase, I'm sorry. I just can't." I said with my back to him. I didn't want to see the look on his wonderful face. What he did instead of talk me into it, surprised me. He laughed. I turned around and came face to face with him. His eyes showed no hint of humor.

"I don't think you're pushing me away because you fear my safety." He chuckled with no humor. "You're pushing me away because you're afraid of love and commitment. I get it." This time, I laughed.

"Are you kidding, Jase? Really? I'm not afraid of love." I stated, using air quotes on the word love. "I just don't want you to get killed for no good reason." I said smugly.

"Auri you're running from this feeling. You're running from me because you don't know how to handle it. You've always picked what was best for you and your sister but when it comes down to me, and love, you don't know what you want. But I know you feel for me. Just by the way you look and kiss me."

"You don't know anything." I growled, getting annoyed with his assumptions. "Not getting involved with you is what's best for me and you. And Mel." His eyes showed a trace of hurt but he shook it off.

"So you don't care about me?" I slowly shook my head. "You don't care about my well being?" I shook my head again. "And you don't care if I kiss you again?" I was caught off guard and started to shake my head again before I caught what he said. Suddenly, he closed the space between us and crushed his lips to mine. I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine and I wanted to kiss him back, but I pushed him away.

"Don't do that." I hissed, wiping my mouth. Secretly wishing he'd kiss me again.

"Why not? You kissed me back." Jase smirked, trying to pull me towards him again.

"Stop it Jase. I don't want this." I insisted shoving him again but he caught my arm. He cornered me against a wall and smiled down at me. His scent filled my nose and it was intoxicating. I shook my head. "Please stop Jase." I whispered. He looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't.

"I'm sorry Auri." He muttered, then he kissed me again. Anger and satisfaction erupted in me and I kissed him back. When he tried to embrace me, I shoved him away again.

"Don't kiss me! I don't want you to kiss me! You're nothing more to me than a midnight snack!" I shouted, hoping those very false, but hurtful words were enough to stop him. But he just smirked down at me and placed his hands on either side of my head, giving me no escape from my corner.

"This means nothing to you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, licking his lips.

"No." I said, hoping he believed me.

"Then why does it matter if I kiss you? Especially if it means nothing to you." He was testing me.

"Because.. Because I don't want to hurt you." I said, firmly. At least that part was the truth.

"Then don't." He whispered in my ear, sending cold chills all over my body. He caressed my arms.

"I can't always control it Jase. It's better if you don't kiss me and just help me find my sister."

"Give yourself a little credit. You didn't kill me when you fed off me."

"Jase I-"

"Shhh." He placed a finger to my lips. "You want me to kiss you."

"Oh what makes you so sure? How do you know I just don't want to rip your head off?"

"I told you. The way you look at me." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine! Kiss me! But it means nothing to me."

"Liar." He grinned, then he kissed me again, only I let him. He grabbed my hips and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my hands in his hair. My heart was pounding in my chest and my blood was on fire but I didn't stop what was happening. I had to keep forcing my fangs back in my gums every time his neck came into view and it was hard to keep from digging my nails into his back. An hour and a half later, our clothes were laying scattered on the floor and our bodies were tangled together on his warm bed. My head lay on his chest and I listened to his heart beat. He was in a deep sleep with his arms wrapped around me. His lips showed a small smile. Like he was accomplished.

"I have to visit an old friend." I smiled. It had been years since I'd last seen my friend, Tristan.

"Great, where to?" Jase asked, throwing his duffle in the back seat.

"London." I stated. Jase's jaw dropped and I smirked. Nine hours later we arrived in London. Jase and I unloaded our belongings and got a cab. We headed to the out skirts of the city and I found the huge house I was looking for. The lights shined brightly in the darkness so I knew he was home. We grabbed our things and made our way up the steps and to his front door. I knocked once and waited. No answer. I knocked again only louder. The door swung open and Tristan stood in the door way. His hair was a mess, sticking up every which way and he had a robe on."You better have a good reason for disturbing me." He stated, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Auri!" He have yelled and wrapped me in an embrace. "It's so good to see you." He said, rubbing the small of my back. I pulled his hands away and coughed loudly.

"Nice to see you Tristan. This is my friend Jase." I said, motioning to a leering Jase.

"Nice to meet you." Tristan said politely. He held out his hand for Jase to shake and when Jase reached out, Tristan hissed. Before a scene could be caused I shoved Tristan inside and pulled Jase with me. Jase slammed the door and Tristan hissed at Jase.

"I know we're old friends Auri but you better have a good explanation for why you've brought a Hunter to my home." Tristan growled, keeping his distance.

"Lay off dude. I'm not going to kill you. We need your help." Jase stated, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Ha! Why should I believe you, Hunter? You could be holding Kate hostage or you could be talking me to death so you can plan on killing me." Tristan stammered.

"Shut up Tristan!" I shouted. "He's not going to kill you. I brought him here because we need your help. Mel has been taken to the Rulers and he can help us. Slone was his partner." I stated, getting in between the two.

"All the more reason to kill him ourselves, huh Auri." Tristan spat, taking a protective step towards me. Jase wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. Tristan growled then his eyes widened in understanding.

"You two are-are a thing!" Tristan yelled. "Auri, this goes against everything we've ever stand for! Has being in the US softened you?"

"Calm down. We really need your help." I pleaded.


End file.
